May Wonders
Apearance Hair color: Blonde Eye color: Blue/Gray Trademarks: My blonde straight hair, which i did not just make it straight js Family Jewelle Wonders Lol my sister :P She is like an Emily Osment look alike ;) But Em O. is betta!! ;DD Lol yea...... she is the only family member i consider a "freind." Azure Wonders Thats my mom....I love her and she is very nice and all but she could be soo annoying sometimes when it comes to boys and all that crap.... Daniel Wonders Thats my dad, he is more calm then my mom. He cares what Í do but he isnt soo crazy about it, you know what I mean. Yeah I know, its weird how my mom cares so much and my dad doesn't care as much as her. Where it's supposed to be my mom doesn't care less and my dad cares so much... but that's my family, :P. Justin Wonders That's my younger brother, he is in the 7th grade and he is very interesting, most ''of the time. We fight sometimes but we talk about stuff more often then fighting. I know in other familys siblings fight all day long, but we talk more often then fighting, then again.. I say our structure is like that. :P History I'm Roman, that is all I will say -_- Personality Your nice to me, I do the same. Your not nice to me and comment on that, you would wish you had 'not' done that, kay? Relationships with other students Andre Harris I guess we are friends I mean, when we see each other we say hi to each other and we talk about some stuff together so yeah :P Beck Oliver I talk to him now and then and we seem to like the same acting styles... but I didn't like it when He and Jade broke up, they were a great match together, but other then that...we are good friends Robbie Shapiro We are great friends.. :D I don't like his puppet and he doesn't go out with alot of girls but we are still great friends.. oh and I think he and Cat would make the perfect couple! Jade West Even though she can be mean sometimes, we are best friends! :D I love how cool she is... she has a deifferent style, personality, role and other stuff.. but she is really cool. :D Cat Valentine I loove this Cat! :D She is so sweet, so nice, and she would make the perfect couple with Robbie, she is one of my best friends as well as Jade. Trina Vega She is soo annoying, I mean she is so talentless, nobody likes her and she is so ugly, because she keeps rubbing it in to everyone that she is pretty, so that makes her ugly... enough said. -_- Sometimes I just wanna kill her oh wait, that's all the time. (not to be mean but she acts like a s*** sometimes) Tori Vega We are good friends.... but I don't like it when she and Beck have something, like one time she kissed Beck in her second day in front of everybody and Jade was like :O... I hated that, plus if she started dating Beck, then I will kill her. Other people Liam Edwards My boyfriend! :] Jewelle Wonders My lil' sis ;) Nina C. Whang She is really nice and a great friend! :) Kina Tare Ahem, wh*re Katy Roberts She is a good friend of mine! :D Trivia *I look country but I am really Roman *I ''like One direction but not like love *I love Chocolate! :D *I have been told I look like Taylor Swift, I kind of believe that is true *I do not like rude people :/ *I am dating him. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:1995 Births Category:Females Category:May Wonders